Sonic the Hedgehog
by BluBug2592
Summary: I've always wanted to see a Sonic the Hedgehog live action movie, unfortunatly there is no such thing. So this is my version of a Sonic the Hedgehog movie. It's kinda like Sonic X but it doesn't have Chris. Updated: Chapter 3 is finished. Read and review.
1. The Battle and The Angel

_I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or company in any way, they belong to their rightful owners._

**UPDATE(1/31/08):**I just added more to Part 1 of the story and I'm almost done with it, Part 2 will be up soon. I will probably finish up Part 1 tonight and it will be uploaded on here.

**UPDATE(2/1/08):**Now I'm finished with Part 1 and I added a chapter title. Part 2 will be up soon. This story just really has me writing, I updated 3 times in one day.

OoO

**Sonic the Hedgehog (Part 1)**

The Battle and The Angel

Only one word could describe the streets and sidewalks once flooded with footsteps and cars; deserted. The buildings were empty and not a soul was around. Well, all except for a brave pair of fighters standing in the street awaiting their enemy and his evil creations. The one out in front, was young, only 15, but brave. His blue quills shone against the summer night's moon. They could hear loud footsteps up ahead and knew what they would have to do. His friend and rival stood next to him to fight. Only a year older, the 16 year old echidna, was strong but, not nearly as fast as his hedgehog friend. Both him and the hedgehog knew that they had to work together to defeat Dr. Eggman. The sound of an airplane broke their thoughts, but they continued to look on towards the lair of said villain.

Dr. Eggman had finally collected the last chaos emerald, and everyone knew he was up to no good. But that was only one of the reasons that Sonic the Hedgehog was here tonight. Eggman, also captured a friend of everyone, and one of the many that look up to the 15 year old hedgehog. This was one of his closest fans, Cream, a little rabbit girl at the age of 6, and her chao friend Cheese. Sonic knew that he had to get his friends out of there, and he asked his friends Knuckles the echidna to give him some muscle power. Luckily he gets more help with Tails flying the Tornado and Amy with her Piko Piko hammer.

"Sonic, get ready."

Sonic was brought from his thoughts and looked at Knuckles who was pointing down the street into the heart of the city. Sonic could hear the roar of the Tornado getting closer, so he looked in the direction of the noise. The Tornado was small enough that it was flying down the street, towards it's next riders. The purple double stacked wings didn't even scrape the sides of the buildings. Tails slowly began pushing the steering controls down making the plane fly so that it was low enough for Sonic and Knuckles to jump on the wings. They both walked so that they were within the wingspan of the plane. And at the right moment they jumped and both landed firmly on each wing.

"Hold on!" Tails said to his new passengers. He began to pull up and the plane began flying higher. Tails is a young fox, at the age of 8, but could build a computer that would make all super computers obsolete. His romodel, hero and best friend is the blue hedgehog sitting on the plane's right wing. He looked up to Sonic like a brother and he knows Sonic will always be there to help him.

"Sonic, what's you plan?" Amy, the pink hedgehog, sitting in back of Tails asked. She looked on at Sonic, she is younger than Sonic, by 3 years, but considers him her boyfriend.

Sonic looked back at his two friends while keeping a steady grip on the plane's wing, "Tails you and Amy handle the flying robots guards and back Knuckles up when he needs it."

Knuckles looked over to Sonic, "What will they need to back me up on?"

Sonic looked at Knuckles and pointed to the base, "The grounded guard bots, " Sonic raised his eyebrows, "or do you think you can handle ALL of them?"

Knuckles knew he was strong enough to handle some bot guards. He looked down to the base and realized 'some' wasn't exactly the right word for how many robots there were.

Sonic smirked at the expression left on his friend's face, "Alright then, so you'll need help." Sonic looked back down to the base.

Then Knuckles figured there was something missing in the hedgehog's plan, "What are _you_ gonna do?"

Sonic smirked at his friend's question, "I'll take care of Egg-head." Sonic loved calling Eggman, Egg-head, he figured it suited him better.

The first wave of flying guards started coming their way, getting their guns ready, and aiming at their targets. Once locked on they began firing. Tails was an excellent flyer, and started weaving through the oncoming bullets and laser beams. Tails tilted the plane so that it was almost vertical with the ground, "Whoa!", Knuckles screamed as he lost his balance. He felt his feet start to slip out from under him, and his jaw hit hard against the wing of the plane. There was a burning coming from his chin as he was sliding down the wing. He started throwing his arms in front of him to get a grip on the wing, no use. He thought this was it, and closed his eyes when he felt himself slide off the wing's edge. Suddenly he stopped and felt someone gripping his hand.

"Whoa there Knuckles, we don't need you on the ground just yet." He opened his eyes to see Sonic was the reason he wasn't falling to the ground. When Sonic saw Knuckles sliding he jumped to the other wing and quickly grabbed his friend's spiked glove. Tails got the plane straightened out and Sonic quickly pulled Knuckles back on the wing. Once Sonic knew Knuckles had his balance he was ready to take out some of the robots for his comrades.

"Tails! Now!" Tails knew exactly what Sonic meant and pressed one of the many buttons on the control panel. On the side of the plane a small lid popped open and a bright glowing ring came flying out and landed in the hedgehog's palm. Sonic grasped it firmly in his clutches and the ring started glowing a bright yellow. When Sonic absorbed the ring's energy, he launched himself from the plane. He was headed towards the robots at a very fast speed. When the time was right he clenched his stomach muscles and brought his knees to his chest and his arms to his side, elbows at a 90 degree angle. He tucked his head in, which made his quills stand up. He looked like an armadillo in a ball. The speed picked up and the wind was whipping around him so fast that it looked like a barrier.

He hit one of the robots going right through it, leaving a big hole in the robot. Then he hit another and another, bouncing from bot to bot. Sonic took out a total of 8 guards while the Tornado took out 5. Once Sonic saw the first fleet had been taken out he spun to the Tornado and broke his spin and landed on the plane.

"Thanks Sonic." Amy said to the fired-upped hedgehog.

"No problem, think you and Tails can handle the rest?" Sonic didn't know what would happen once he got inside Eggman's base. He wouldn't be able to help out his friends until he got Cream and Cheese out of there.

"Yeah," she said and pulled out her Piko Piko hammer, with fire in her eyes, "they don't stand a chance."

"Alright then, I'm off." he turned from his friends and was about to jump.

"Sonic," he turned his head to the pink hedgehog, "be careful." Sonic gave Amy a genuine smile, " Don't worry I'll be back in a jiff." With that said he gave his friends a wink, a thumbs-up, then jumped. He was plummeting into Eggman's base. Once he saw he was getting very close very fast he started to spin, but not very fast, he didn't want to go through the ground. He landed firmly on his feet and used his right hand to steady his fall.

He slowly stood and looked around to examine the area. Luckily for him, most of the guards were already out of the gates. He heard the sound of the Tornado's gun's going off and hoped his friends were alright. Sonic shook his head to clear his mind, right now the only thing he should be worried about is Cream and Cheese and to stop whatever it is Eggman's up to. He started his search for his friends turned hostages.

OoO

"Sonic will never let you get away with this." A little brown rabbit girl remarked while clutching her unconscious chao friend. Cheese, the little blue chao, was indeed little but what he lacked in size, he made up for with courage. Once he and cream were captured he tried to fight one of the guard bots so they could escape. Unfortunately, it knocked cheese unconscious. And now he laid in his friend's arms.

"I don't think so Cream." Her captor said. He was tall but also wide. The glasses he wore hid his eyes and his brown mustache hid his mouth. However the red over-coat he wore hid nothing. "Decoe, Bocoe, what are the stats?"

A tall gold robot was sitting in a chair pressing buttons and looking at a computer screen, "The machine is ready Dr. Eggman."

"All you have to do, is type in the formula." the shorter silver robot next to him said as he was reading the stats from his screen. These two robots were not fighters, instead they helped their creator, Dr. Eggman, out with his evil schemes.

"Good." Dr. Eggman walked over to the glass cell, the lights in the room reflected off his bald head, "You see, no matter how fast Sonic is, he is too slow to catch up with this plan." He turned around laughing mischievously. Cream was scared but didn't want to let Eggman know it, for that would only make him gloat. She sat in her cell and cradled Cheese in her arms praying that Sonic would get there soon. She watched with horror as Eggman put in the last chaos emerald and started pushing buttons on a keyboard.

Suddenly something crashed into the heavily armored door and broke it down. There was a shadow in the dust that stood around 3 ½ feet tall. "Alright Eggman," Cream's eyes lit up when she heard that familiar voice, "are we gonna do this the easy way," the dust cleared to reveal a grinning Sonic, "or the hard way?"

Eggman grinned back at his blue hedgehog enemy, "I choose...the hard way." With that said he pushed the final button which ignited the machine. "You can't stop me now Sonic!" Eggman called in his robot guard.

Sonic took out a power ring and absorbed it's energy. He jumped into the air and broke into his spin attack. He decided he would take the guard out later, right now he had to stop the machine. Sonic spun to the machine and penetrated it, but with all that power acting up, he was caught in an electrical current. The pain was excruciating, he had to grit is teeth to keep from wailing out.

"No! What have you done?!" Eggman yelled once he saw how the machine was acting. It was going completely hay-wire. Who knew what could happen with all that chaos energy.

Finally, Sonic was ejected out of the machine through the glass chamber that held all of the chaos emeralds. He landed in front of Cream's cell, on his stomach. Sonic knew the fight wasn't over so he, painfully, got up on his hands and knees. Drops of blood were falling to the floor from the wound in his side and blood was pooling at his left leg from a very deep cut. Bruises and cuts were plastered all over him from being in the electrical current and then thrown through the glass.

Cream saw these and knew he needed help right away. She watched him struggle to get up on his feet. He clutched the wound on his side to subside the bleeding. But it was no use, his blood was staining his beautiful blue fur and seeped into the fabric of his glove. The guard that Eggman called in earlier locked on Sonic and was ready to fire. Sonic growled in frustration knowing there was no way he could run away fast enough with the wound in his leg. Sonic was waiting for Eggman to say fire, but it never came. The thing that had Eggman's attention was the bright glowing light coming from the chaos emeralds. It was getting bigger and bigger. Sonic had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good. Then in one big boom it consumed everyone in the room, including a nosey 16-year-old bat named Rouge, that was hiding in the ventilation system.

Outside, Knuckles huffed and puffed as he tried to get his breath back. Tails landed the plane a few feet from Knuckles and him and Amy jumped out and ran to the echidna's side. They noticed the white light coming from the base.

"What...what is that?" Amy asked hoping to get an answer that wouldn't make her more terrified than she already was.

Knuckles knew exactly what it was, "It's called, Chaos Control." The light engulfed them and they waited to see what would happen next.

OoO

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

A hand reached out from under the covers and turned the alarm clock off. Lying in the bed was a 15 year old girl. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal beautiful chocolate orbs. She looked up to her clock which read 3:07 A.M. the full moon's rays shone through her bedroom window making her room light up. The young girl turned over on her back and smiled, she knew this would be a good night. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she flung the sheet from her body. She slid her legs over the side of the bed and searched for the floor with her feet. Once firmly planted she got out of bed and walked over to the screen door which led to the balcony. Unlocking the latch, she slid it open and walked out into the warm summer air taking in the relief it offered. She stood out on her porch in black shorts and a blue tank-top that had in big, black, bold, letters 'SPEED'. She was taking in the scenery of her family's 200 acre ranch, and smiled at the foals that were sleeping in the moonlit pasture. Then looked at the barn that housed more than 30 race horses and show horses.

'_Well, better not keep her waiting.'_, she thought as she knew this would be an excellent night, but somehow, in the pit of her stomach, she knew that after tonight nothing would ever be the same. She came back inside and went to the closet to fetch her flip-flops. Once grasped in her hand, she ran to her door and slowly turned the knob. When the door was finally open, she snuck out of it very quietly, not wanting to wake anybody up. She got to the stairs and turned her head around to look back down the long narrow hallway, nobody in sight. So, very carefully she tip-toed down the staircase, with each little step there was a little creak that followed after. When her feet landed on the main floor she made her way across the wooden floor, through the living room, then the dinning room, then on the tiled floor of the kitchen. She made her way to the screen door and slowly cracked it open. Luckily, in the summertime they didn't shut the backdoor so she didn't have to worry about undoing all of the locks. Once on the outside she made sure the screen door didn't slam shut, and ran to the edge of the porch then paused, slipping on her sandals and made the mad dash across the dirt driveway that separated the barn from the house.

Once at the barn she grabbed the barn door latch and pulled the big door open so that she could slide through the door way without full opening the barn. Once inside her eyes met with the two dogs, a 4 year old German Shepard and a 2 year old Siberian Husky. Thy knew it wasn't a stranger so they laid their heads down and went back to sleep. The young girl smiled at the intelligence of her two dogs.

"Alright then…Angel" She called and looked in the direction of her stall. No head popped over the door, no nicker. She walked over to the stall door and realized, no Angel. Then she looked in the back of Angel's stall and saw that the door, from her stall to the paddock, was wide open, "Okay, I know I closed that last night after I fed her." So the young girl, at 3:15 in the morning went searching for her beloved horse.

The paddock was smaller than their other pastures so it wouldn't take long to find her. She called out for her horse, and thought it was strange, because Angel always came when she called her. She was almost at the end of the pasture when she saw a dark figure lying in the grass, "Angel?" she called and the animal raised it's head. The horse had her back to the girl, "I've been looking everywhere for you. You had me worried." The girl walked around Angel figuring she didn't want to be ridden tonight, which was really unusual, so she would just lay down with her and enjoy the moonlight. But once she reached the front of her horse she saw something resting on Angel. "What on Earth?" she wasn't scared of it because, obviously, her horse wasn't either. She knelt down to get a better look of it. "A…a Hedgehog?" That's the best animal she could guess by looking at it, because she knew it wasn't human. The moonlight hit it's quills and which showed it's blue color. "A blue hedgehog?" Now she was confused, where did it come from? How did it get here? All of these questions, going off in her head. She looked closer and realized part of it's fur was soaked, but it didn't look like water. She very slowly reached out, hoping she wouldn't wake it up, she felt the liquid on her fingertips and realized it was a thick liquid. She rubbed up higher and felt like her fingers went in a hole that was filled with more of the liquid. She jumped and pulled her hand back when the hedgehog gasped loudly and gritted it's teeth, sucking in air making a hissing sound. "Ungh, Egg...Eggman." he said weakly. The girl was stunned for a second but, for some reason, not scared, "A blue...talking...hedgehog," she pulled her hand with the substance closer to examine it in the moonlight and gasped, "that's seriously injured." She realized that the liquid was his blood and the hole she found was a deep wound. So quickly thinking on her feet, she went to the other side of Angel and pulled the hedgehog up on her back. Then the girl, while still holding the hedgehog, got on behind him. The girl took her left arm and wrapped it underneath his arms and around his torso to keep him in place, while the other hand grabbed a hold of Angel's mane.

"Alright now, easy girl." She said to her horse as she clucked and gently gave her a nudge with her legs. Slowly, Angel rose to her feet with a girl and a hedgehog on her back. "Angel, we need to get him back to the barn to take care of him, so let's go." She gave Angel a loud click and a nudge of her heals and Angel picked up a slow gallop. The girl held on tight to her unconscious passenger, she certainly didn't want him anymore hurt than he already was. Fortunately, Angel is a very smooth ride and her gallop felt like a rocking chair. As they were riding through the field, the girl made sure that the hedgehog was okay. With each stride his quills pricked at her skin through the fabric of her clothes, but she didn't care. The only thing she was concerned about was him. Blood was leaking onto her hand from his wound. She was concentrating on getting to the barn to doctor him. It was so quiet this night, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of hooves hitting the ground with every stride Angel took.

Sonic started to stir when he could feel something embracing him. At first he thought it was Amy. Slowly he squinted his eyes open. He could feel somebody behind him, and one of their arms was around him and the other was holding onto what looked like hair. Then he realized they were riding something. Unfortunately he wont find out right now, as he fell unconscious from not having enough time to heal.

The barn came into view and she slowed Angel down to a trot. The girl looked toward the house to see no lights on and mentally sighed. She wouldn't know how to explain to everyone that she found a talking, blue, hedgehog, out in the pasture next to Angel. Well, she'll have to figure that out later, right now she just needed to get him cleaned up. When they were about 20 feet from Angle' stall she slowed her down to a walk and guided her into her stall. Once they were in the stall, the girl gently slid off Angel's back, she held on to the hedgehog so he wouldn't fall off. But, didn't know an easy way to get him off, then she remembered something.

"Down, Angel." She remembered, she taught Angel to lie down on command.

When Angel heard the command she slowly started to lie down. The girl held on to him while Angel was going down. When she was fully on the ground the girl slid the hedgehog off Angel's back and laid him on his back in the straw. Then she stood up and looked at him clearly. Since the lights were always on in the barn, she could see every detail of him, from each blue quill to each purple bruise. She wondered how he got into such a bad shape. The worst wound on him was the one on his side and the second was on his leg. She walked over to the back door and swung it shut so Angel wouldn't go back out, then she turned and walked to the other door. She slid the door, to the aisle open, but before she stepped out she looked at Angel, "Watch him, okay Angel?" then she went into the aisle, shut the door, and ran to the tack room to get medical supplies.

When she got back Angel was standing up over him, as if he were her foal. She entered the stall with a bucket of supplies, and kneeled down next to him and took out a small tub filled with warm water and a wash cloth. She pulled the dripping wash cloth out and squeezed the extra water out. Then gently cleaned up the wound on his right side. It was pretty deep, almost half an inch, and long. It ran from his chest to his hip and looked like it was made by glass. Once she got all of the dirt and crusty blood off, then she moved to the wound on is left leg. This one wasn't nearly as bad as the other one, but it was still pretty bad. It wasn't nearly as deep but it was pretty long, running from the middle of his thigh to the top of his knee. She cleaned it up as good as she could get it, and when both of the wounds were cleaned up she grabbed a gauze pad and put some medication on it. Very carefully, she pressed it to the wound on his leg. Next she grabbed the vet wrap and began wrapping the wound, she looked at her handy work, "it's a good thing I learned how to doctor the horses." Then she got two other gauze pads out for the other one. It was pretty long so she needed more gauze pads. When she came to wrap it she sat him up and wrapped it around his body, then laid him gently back on the floor. When she was all done she set the bucket in the corner and went to grab the sheets she left outside.

She carried him over to the wall to give Angel the opportunity to lie down if she wanted to. Taking one of the sheets, she folded it to act like a pillow and lifted his head, trying not to think of his quills tickling her skin, and placed it under his head then laid his head down on it. Grabbing the other sheet, she placed it on top of him. Figuring, with as much blood as he probably lost, that he might be cold, even on a warm summer night like tonight's. She balanced her weight on her toes and looked at him. _'Where did you come from hedgehog?'_ Looking at him she wondered who would want to hurt him and why, because he looked so peaceful sleeping there. Little did she know that her guest wasn't the type that liked to stay put for more than a few minutes, but tonight he didn't have much of a choice. She heard a soft thud behind her and turned on her toes. Angel was lying down and looking at her owner and the wounded hedgehog. The girl looked at her horse with a confused look, _'I wonder if it was no coincidence she found him.' _Her horse laid there and just looked at her as if she read her mind and was saying 'you'll just have to find out.' Forgetting about it for the time being she went to lay down with Angel. She sat in front of Angel, in between her legs, and grabbed the last sheet and pulled it up to cover her bare legs. Sliding off her flip-flops and she laid her head back to rest against Angel's stomach. She stayed there, resting against her horse while questions were going off in her head and obviously no answers to them. Everything didn't make any sense, how did Angel open her locked door and wander off into the paddock, when she knew she locked it after she fed the night before? And how did Angel just so happen to come across this wounded hedgehog? How did she know that it wouldn't try to attack her if it woke up? All these questions and no answers, but the real question was, will she ever get the answers? Her mind kept wandering as sleep found her and she let it take her. Angel was the only one that was awake and she stayed awake to watch over her owner and their new guest, just like, well, an angel.

OoO

A/N: Okay, I know I'm not the only Sonic fan out there that would like to see a movie made about Sonic and co. that had the same type of graphics as seen in Transformers. I'm talking a real life movie, and since nobody has ever made one I decided to make my own (well, the written part anyways). I will try to make this story seem like you're watching the movie, but this is my version of the movie. And I AM a Chris fan but he, unfortunately, will not be in this story hears Chris haters start cheering in the background and begins running from Chris lovers who just got the news. Well, dodges rotten fruit and vegitables see ya next time.


	2. The Beginning of a New Friendship

_I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or company in any way, they belong to their rightful owners._

**UPDATE(2/5/08): **Another update this took me a couple of hours to write the last of the chapter. And this is the last of chapter 2 and the third one will be up soon. So enjoy!

OoO

**Sonic the Hedgehog (Part 2) **

The Beginning of A New Friendship

'_Wh…where am I?' _he questioned himself. He had such a headache, it felt like someone was hammering away at his head. The last thing he remembered before passing out was riding on an animal. But how? How did he get on the animal? He was starting to stir awake and could tell that he was covered by a sheet and his head was lying on a pillow. Was he laying in a bed? He started to move around and feel that he was lying on something that was sticking to his fur. He opened his eyes and lifted his right arm to see little pieces of sawdust embedded in his fur. He looked past his bruised arm and saw a ceiling but this didn't look like the ceiling of a house. He turned his head to the left and saw a wall made out of wood. _'Is this…a barn?'_ He started to get into a sitting position to get a better look of the room that he was in. But he had to stop, a jolt of pain rushed through his body forming from his side. On reaction he flung his arm to his side in an attempt to stop the pain. But it didn't work, he grunted in pain, waking up another that was in the room. His thoughts were drawn from the wound to the snort that was made in the same room. Looking to his right he saw a blue looking horse with a dark grey face looking back at him. Then he saw a girl, no older than him, lying on the horse. She had long dark brown hair, almost black, pulled back into a ponytail, and looked so peaceful as she slept. _'Did she stay out here with me?'_ Suddenly her horse started to wake her up by turning it's head and nudging at it's owner. He just sat there and watched, obviously not going anywhere in his condition. Her eyes started to flutter open and the horse stopped nudging. Slowly her eyes opened and her chocolate eyes landed on him. For a moment they stared at each other, forest green orbs staring at chocolate ones. Realizing that he didn't want to stay there all day he started to get up, but was once again halted by a pain in his left leg.

She quickly crawled over to him on her hands and knees and halted any movement he might make, "You shouldn't be moving, you're badly wounded." Her voice sounded so sweet entering his ears and knew in an instant that she would do him no harm and only wanted to help. She pulled the sheet off of him now that morning was rising and it would soon be getting hot. When she pulled the sheet off his leg she saw that his bandage was soaked with blood. He realized this too, but did nothing. She, on the other hand went back to the bucket still left in the corner and grabbed a new vet wrap roll and a new gauze pad, and walked back to him. She sat down next to his leg and started to unwrap the blood stained bandage. He sat there and watched her begin working on his leg. Realizing that all she did want to do was help. He looked back over to her horse and saw that she just laid there watching him and her. Now that she was away from her horse he saw the blue coloring of the horse and even though he wasn't a horse person he thought this was a beautiful animal. Looking back at the girl she pulled off the old wrap and he saw the full damage that his leg had taken. The cut was deep but it was beginning to heal. He looked up to the girl and she was putting more medicine on his wound.

"Are you the one who treated my wounds?" She stopped and looked up to him and nodded, then continued her work. He felt very grateful, he knew that Amy would have done the same thing but would have been more worried over him than this girl was. Not that he was complaining, this girl didn't know anything about him yet was still treating him and cleaning him up.

He just smiled at her as she put the gauze pad over the wound, "Thanks, you know you can talk, I swear I won't bite you." He added a little humor to show her that he wouldn't harm her either.

She gave a little laugh and looked up at him, "Yeah I know, it's just…I'm still trying to process that I'm talking to a blue, talking, hedgehog." Adding a little humor of her own. Truthfully she didn't know what to say, she was surprised to even get that out. Grabbing the vet wrap she started wrapping up his leg, "So do you have a name or do I just call you Mr. Hedgehog?" she looked back up to him, an eyebrow cocked.

He realized if this girl and Knuckles ever meet, that it will be one rude comment after another, much like him and Knuckles. "It's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He gave her another smile.

She finished wrapping the wound and looked at him, "Well, Sonic the Hedgehog, my name's Katie, Katie Thistle." She got up and moved to his side to start on the other main wound. She unwrapped the wound and took off the gauze pad to see that it was almost completely healed. "Wow." she said a she rubbed over the wound, touching his fur.

"Huh, what is it?" He asked her.

"When I treated this wound when I found you it was much worse." Deciding that it didn't need as much treatment as the one on his leg she took the medication and put it on the wound then rubbed it in. "There, all done."

"Thanks for finding me and tending to my wounds." He said as he started to stand up. She grabbed his arm and helped him up, "Well, you're welcome for treating your wounds, but I'm not the one who found you."

He looked at her with confusion written on his face. She let go of him seeing that he could stand, "Angel found you."

"Angel?" He questioned. She nodded her head and pointed to her horse still lying in the middle of the stall.

Katie could hear the ranch hands start the tractor to start feeding the animals. She reached in her pocket for her cell phone and read the time: 6:00 AM. Angel heard the tractor fire up but didn't move.

"What is that?" Sonic asked looking toward the stall front.

Katie quickly grabbed his hand, "Sonic, have you ever ridden a horse?" He looked at her and shook his head. He had never ridden but, it couldn't be any worse than riding on the Tornado, right?

Sonic and Katie walked behind Angel and Katie swung her leg over Angel's back to the other side. She looked at Sonic and he did the same. Once he was on Katie turned her head to look at him, "Sonic, just hold on to me." He nodded his head in understanding and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Katie nudged at Angel's sides and she started to rise. Sonic was startled when she started to move to her feet and looked down to see that it was a long way to the ground. Angel stood 16 hands (about 5 ½ feet.). Once Angel was up she turned her head and Sonic noticed that she didn't have anything on her head to control her. He might not be a horse person but he knew that something had to be on their head to control their movements. Katie guided her to the back door and Angel side passed so that Katie could unlatch it. Once unlatched it swung open and Angel stood in the doorway waiting for her rider to give her the next command.

"Aren't you going to put anything on her?" Sonic asked a little taken back seeing that nothing was controlling Angel.

Katie turned her head to Sonic and gave him a toothy smile, "No. Tell me Sonic, do you like to run?" His eyes grew wide then it was his turn to give her a grin, "You bet!" was all he needed to say.

Katie turned to the open field awaiting the hoof beats of Angel, "Then hold on tight." Sonic did as he was told and Katie leaned forward and gave a loud click.

Angel's ears sprang back listening to the command while her legs sprang forward following the command. Angel gave a big leap out of the door and started a fast pace running through the paddock. Sonic could feel the wind whipping through his fur and he loved the feeling. Even though this wasn't as fast as he could run it was still pretty fast. He looked all around and saw pastures around them some filled with horses some filled with cows, but mostly horses. Looking on ahead he saw one huge pasture that was as green as could be with trees sprouting up here and there. If there was ever a place that Sonic could run and enjoy the scenery, it would be here. He could feel each beat that Angel laid down and to him it felt as smooth as a rocking chair. He looked back and saw her long black tail whipping with the wind and could see the ground that they were covering from the barn. His thoughts were broken by the sound of Katie's voice, "Sonic, hold on we're gonna jump." He looked forward and there was the fence that separated the paddock they were in, to that big open field. He couldn't believe it, they were gonna jump that fence. But, if he trusted her with caring for his wounds, then he would just have to trust her with this too.

Angel came close to the fence and Katie leaned forward pulling Sonic with her. She grabbed further on to her mane and Angel slowed down then took one giant leap and they started over the fence. Sonic looked down and saw the fence pass right under them. He felt Katie lean back, bracing for the impact of the ground. Angel landed firmly on the other side and picked up her pace she had in the paddock, only this time she didn't have to slow down for any fences. Sonic couldn't believe how incredibly trained this horse was. She obeyed every command that Katie asked of her.

OoO

Back at the ranch a man no older than 27 sat on the tractor and watched as Angel and her two riders leapt over the fence to the open pasture.

"Hey Dallas what ya watchin?" Dallas looked at his friend and the other ranch hand on the farm standing on the other side of the big tractor.

"Nothin, just thought I saw something." He continued driving forward knowing that he'll have to find out after feeding time.

OoO

"So, where exactly are we headed?" Sonic asked as he watched the trees pass by them. They were a good 5 miles from the barn and Angel still kept her pace. The field had a group of broodmares with their foals all staring at the passer-bys. Most of them continued to eat while some of the foals started running around their mothers. The scenery was breath taking a single creek twisted and turned through it while the great oaks and maples provided shade and shelter to whomever wanted it.

Katie kept looking toward her destination, "We're headed to my favorite spot on the whole farm." Sonic didn't know where that was but, it sounded like fun.

They began coming up to a thick group of trees that rested at the base of a cliff that stood about 50 feet in the air. Water pouring down the side, hitting some of the many rocks that jutted out. He wondered what it looked like on the other side of the bushy trees.

Katie leaned back and told Angel 'easy'. Angel started to slow down to a trot. They were trotting through the wall of trees and Angel came to a stop in front of a large lake that was being filled by the waterfall. Wild flowers grew in patches everywhere, and the grass was as green as could be.

There was only one word that Sonic could come up with after seeing all this, "Beautiful."

Katie smiled at Sonic's remark about her place, "So I take it that you like it?"

"I've never seen a place like this." he said as his head started to turn looking at all the trees. The sound of birds calling each other found his ears.

"Well, we can stay her for a while if you'd like. But I'm sure that we'll get hungry sooner or later." Katie said as she turned her head toward him.

He looked up at her, "Well, a few minutes wouldn't hurt, besides while we're here you can tell me a little bit about yourself. And then we can go get something to eat."

She laughed at that last statement, "Alright then, let me get off then I'll help you get down." She swung her right leg over Angel's neck so that she was sitting with both legs on her left side. Then she slid down, off Angel's back. Her feet landed firmly on the grassy ground, she turned on her heals to help Sonic off. He put his left arm on her shoulder and she put her right hand on his back to sturdy his fall. Slowly he slid off with Katie helping keep his balance. It took a moment for him to finally stand without help, the wound in his leg didn't help much. Even though it was on it's way to recovery, it still caused him pain to walk on it.

Katie looked at him to make sure he was alright to walk then she turned to Angel, "Alright girl go on." She gave a loud click and threw her arms into the air, to tell her to get going. Sonic was puzzled, how were they gonna get back to the barn without Angel? "Katie, why did you scare Angel off like that?" he asked as Angel ran through the trees to graze where ever she pleased.

Katie looked down to Sonic, "It's alright she'll come back, all I have to do is whistle really loud and call her name and she comes running every time."

That settled his mind for a second. He walked over to one of the maple trees. This was a rather large and spread out tree. It's limbs branched out and shaded Sonic from the sun's rays. He turned at the base of the tree and sat down. Katie watched him to make sure he was alright. To her he still needed rest, he looked so exhausted from whatever it was that gave him those cuts and bruises.

Deciding that she should also get some answers herself, she sat right in front of him. She leaned back and rested her weight on her hands that were extended behind her back while her legs were out in front of her, "So how did you get those wounds?"

Sonic looked up at her then sighed heavily, he leaned back against the trunk of the tree, "Where I come from there is a genius that lives on our world, his name is Dr. Eggman, but the only thing he uses that noggin for is to try to take over the world. Last night he finally got the last chaos emerald, there are seven of them, each serving a different purpose and are very powerful, anyways, he had been plotting something for the past couple of weeks and he would've succeeded. Also a friend of mine, Cream and her Chao friend, Cheese, were captured by Eggman. And I had to stop him from whatever he was scheming, I had help with my friends who were taking care of the guards outside the gates while I was infiltrating inside. Knuckles, an echidna that has a very short fused temper, was taking care of the guards on the ground. While Tails, a fox, that I practically consider a brother, was flying the Tornado."

"Tornado?" Katie asked, him so that he could take a breath.

"Yeah, it's my bi-plane. He was taking out the air-born guards with the help of Amy, another hedgehog like me. She's a really good fighter with her hammer, but be careful and try not to get her mad because, unless you have speed like I do you'll be a goner. So I was trying to take out Eggman's machine with one of my spin attacks, when I got caught in an electrical current. It finally shot me out through the glass chamber that held the chaos emeralds, and that's how I got theses cuts. I thought that I destroyed the machine, but instead it started acting up and the next thing I knew I was teleported here. Speaking of which where is here?" He said, as he finished some of his part of the story.

"Well, Sonic, I live outside of a small town in Idaho. We live outside of Boise which is the capital city. My family owns one of the largest horse farms in Idaho, it's a little over 200 acres and as you can see we have tons of horses. We raise race horses and show horses. I'm the one who competes in the shows while my dad and grandpa are in charge of the race horses. Angel is one of the show horses, she knows how to rein, cut and rope and she's also a great pleasure horse."

Sonic looked at her with confusion plastered to his face, "Huh?"

Katie gave a little laugh and started to tell him what each event meant, "Reining is when a horse can maneuver and do tasks such as sliding stops or spinning on its back legs, but these have to be done in a pattern and have to be followed exactly as it's given to you. But there is also freestyle reining where you can make up your own pattern and choose music to go with it. Now cutting is easy, you have a group of 20 to 25 calves and you have to choose one to keep away from the herd or 'cut' for a short amount of time. Normally you have to do this with three calves. Roping, is an event that also works with cows you just have to, well, rope the calf around the neck in a short amount of time, I'm not much of a roper but, Angel still knows how to do it. Then pleasure, is a class that judges your horse on how well it can do it's gaits. Gaits are speeds, they're called walk, trot, and lope, and are judged on how smooth the gait is."

Sonic was amazed at how much it takes and how many things you can do with a horse, "So you do all of those on Angel?"

Katie nodded her head, "I trained her myself, she's what we call, an all around horse. The race horses, on the other hand, just know how to run. Some say we have the fastest horses raised on the farm."

Sonic gave her an 'you think so look', "They maybe fast but I bet there's no way they can keep up with me."

She looked at him, some part of her believing it and another part saying that he's just a hedgehog, "Are you really that fast?"

He nodded, "I'm the fastest thing around and it's pretty hard to catch me. Eggman's tried on a daily basis but not once has he ever caught me."

She looked down at his leg, "Well, then we better hope he doesn't know about that." she said pointing to the bandage.

He looked down and sighed, "Yeah, right now I can still run fast but I can't go faster than my normal speed." He looked at her and asked her one more question, "So how many people live with you here?"

She concentrated and began to name them off, "Well, there's my dad, my grandpa, Dallas, a ranch hand, Steve the other ranch hand, our maid and cook Michelle, and our butler Chuck. Dallas and Steve live in the two ranch houses on the other side of the barn, while Michelle and Chuck have their own rooms in the house.

Sonic was in awe at everybody that lived on the farm, plus the animals outside, "You must have a pretty big house for everyone to live in it."

Katie was a little embarrassed, "Yeah, we get most of the money from the races and the shows, then my dad owns a big tack store that a lot of people go to. But I hardly spend anytime in the house, I'm normally out in loft of the barn which is basically like my second room, or I'm out here. Oh and did I forget to mention that we have a cabin up in the hills that we go to every summer, it even has a barn to take the horses up there."

"Wow, it's sounds like your livin' in luxury. But one name that I didn't hear come up, where's your mom?"

Katie looked away from him, she looked as if she were now the one in pain. Sonic realized that he shouldn't have asked he too looked away shamefully. He didn't want to open up old wounds, "I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She smiled at him for not being pushy, he wasn't one to want to hurt her and she saw this. He was being generous and saying that she didn't need to bring it up if she didn't want to, "No, it's okay. My mom died about 4 years ago in a car crash. She taught me everything I know about horses and she's the one who got me into showing. But, Sonic, it's okay you don't have to be ashamed of asking me that. It's true that a lot of people ask me it, but you're the first that actually said that I didn't have to tell you, so thanks."

Sonic looked at her with sympathy gracing his features, "It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you, just like I know you're not gonna hurt me. I make more friends than enemies and I'm letting you know right now, I'm your friend."

He didn't know how truly touched she was by his friendship, "Thank you Sonic."

OoO

"Dallas?" Dallas came out from behind the tack room door to see a man who looked to be in his mid 50s, wearing a tan cowboy hat, a long sleeved, plaid, shirt, and a pair of worn out, dark blue, wranglers. "Have you seen Katie? Michelle wants to know what she'll have for breakfast."

Dallas knew exactly where she was, but didn't know what she was with, yet, "Well, Neil, Angel isn't in her stall and Katie is no where to be found, so by best guess is that she's out running with the broodmares." Katie's grandfather, Neil, didn't like to be called Mr. Thistle so he has everyone call him Neil. He knew that everyday in the summertime Katie would go out before anybody got up and would ride Angel in the broodmare's pasture 'til breakfast.

"Alright then, if you see will you tell her that she needs to come get her breakfast." He told Dallas as he turned and started heading for the barn doors.

"Sure thing, Neil." as he went back into the tack room.

OoO

It was peaceful out side away from the city, Katie loved her farm and obviously so did Sonic. Next to the crystal, clear, blue, lake, laid two figures absorbing the sun's rays and taking in the fresh air and the relief that it all offered. Sonic and Katie laid on the edge of the lake in the tall grass with their hands behind their heads without a care in the world. They stayed that way after talking about their past. Together they sat their and watched the clouds pass them by above. It was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was that of the birds frolicking and chirping in the trees around them, that is until a certain blue hedgehog's stomach gave a growl.

Katie turned her head to see Sonic looking back at her, "I think we should probably head back to the barn and get some breakfast." She leaned forward and started to stand up.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." As he too started to stand up.

Katie walked over to the wall of trees and whistled really loud then called for Angel. And as she told Sonic, a few moments later Angel broke through the trees ready to go back. "Wow, how old is she again?" Sonic asked amazed at how well this horse minded, he would've guessed twelve.

Katie walked over to Angel and rubbed her muzzle, "She's only four. Unbelievable, huh?"

Sonic looked at her with wide eyes, "Yeah."

Katie walked over to Angel's side ready to hop up and Angel being the loyal horse she was, just stood there waiting. Katie grabbed a hold of the last section of hair running down the top of her neck and gave a big leap, throwing her right leg over Angel's back. Once on she adjusted her position so that Angel could carry two. Katie looked down to Sonic and extended her hand to give him a lift up. Sonic grabbed her hand and gave the best jump he could with his leg. Katie pulled him up and he swung his leg over Angel's back and balanced himself out.

Katie nudged at Angel and she started to walk through the trees. The leaves were shading the two riders and their horse from the sun. It was almost 9:00 and the temperature had started to rise. Little spots of sunlight were hitting the three from the spaces between the leaves above.

Katie kept focus on where they were going but still brought up a conversation, "You know Sonic, you're the only one besides me that has ridden Angel."

Sonic looked up to her from behind, "Really, you don't let anybody else ride her?"

"No it's not me, it's her. I'm the only one that she lets ride her, our old trainer we had, tried to train her when she turned two, but Angel threw him off. Then I tried to train her and she listened to everything that I taught her. That's why I was a little skeptical about you riding her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you got on with me I didn't know what she'd do but, last night, when I found you, she was practically guarding you like she does with me. So I figured that she would let you ride her, and she did."

Sonic looked forward and saw that they were out of the great tree wall, and he figured that he would show Katie what speed really was. He stood up on Angel's back knowing that this was a really well trained horse and Angel's head popped up turned to look at him while they were still walking. Katie wondered what was going on then looked behind her to see Sonic gone. Then she looked to her left and saw him walking next to her and Angel.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" She looked down at him worried, she didn't want that wound in his leg to reopen.

"I might not be able to run my fastest but that doesn't mean I can't run at all." He gave her a smile that said 'try to keep up'. He then looked forward and started a slow run.

Katie was surprised at how fast he was getting ahead of her. And then decided that she'll play this game too. Leaning forward she grabbed more mane that was higher up Angel's neck, "Alright, Angel…let's show him your wings." Angel heard this and went from a walk to a full blown gallop and easily caught up with Sonic. Sonic looked to his right to see Angel and Katie had caught up with him. Sonic watched as the muscles under Angel's beautiful coat were working away, keeping up with him. Sonic figured he didn't want to go any faster, because it might worry Katie, so he kept at this pace. Katie looked down to Sonic and figured she'll keep at this pace. Air was rushing in and out of the two runners nostrils and their muscles moving under their fur could easily be seen. Katie looked atop of her ride and saw the barn coming into view, so she leaned down and gave her hand to Sonic. He took a hold of it and while they were still running he jumped on Angel's back with ease. He used Katie to balance himself out and found the flow of Angel's beating hooves. He saw that brown fence they jumped earlier and held on to Katie as Angel jumped it once again. This time he had a better time holding on with this landing.

Katie saw the barn and slowed Angel down to a slow lope and they loped all the way to Angel's 12 by 12 stall. She was relieved to see that nobody was outside. Her dad must already be on his way to the racetrack and her grandfather must have gone to the tack store. Dallas and Steve probably went with her dad. Katie slowed Angel down to a trot then to a walk and went straight into the stall. Sonic and Katie got off Angel's back and Katie went and shut the bottom half of the Dutch door. Sonic waited at the stall door to the barn aisle. Katie walked over and slid it open and popped her head out, the only thing she saw was her husky laying on a bale in front of one of the stalls. Katie turned to Sonic, "Okay, follow me."

Katie told him back at the lake that she wasn't sure about how she would tell her family and friends about him but he was more than welcome to stay here if he wanted. Sonic agreed, and said that he would understand about telling her family and friends about him. Truthfully he would have the same problem if it were the other way around.

They walked into the aisle and Sonic saw the dog sitting on top of the bale, it lifted it's head but did nothing, seeing that he was with Katie, so it went back to sleep.

Katie laughed at the laziness of her dog, "My guard dog."

Sonic looked up to her, "Yeah, he _sure _is terrifying." and started laughing himself.

OoO

Outside a man stood by the barn door that was cracked open and listened quietly and tried not to make a sound. He saw Angel and her two riders coming back to the barn, and thought that now might be the right time.

OoO

Katie led Sonic to the stairs that were on the other side of one of the stalls. They both climbed up the stairway and walked through the doorway that was at the top. Sonic stopped once he entered the room. It looked like a mini house that was built above a barn. There were a couple of couches and a coffee table and in front of them on the wall was a big screen TV. A little ways from the couches was the entrance to a small kitchen and beyond that there was a changing room that was completely sealed from peaking eyes. And over in the farthest corner laid a couple of small beds, each with an end table and a lamp sitting on top of them.

"Wow." was all Sonic could come up with after seeing all this stuff.

Katie giggled at how amazed Sonic looked, "Yeah, this is like my second room and also my second favorite place on the farm." Katie turned and saw the big window on the side wall, "Come here Sonic," as she walked to the window and sat on the ledge. Sonic did as was asked and walked over to her he looked out the window and was blown away by the view. From the window you could see pastures divided up by long brown fencing and trees popping up here and there. And in the pastures were horses that were playing and grazing, some were even sleeping. This time Sonic didn't need to say anything because Katie knew exactly how beautiful this picture was. Sonic sat down on the ledge and stared out the window.

Katie decided that she would go and get something to eat from Michelle, "Sonic, I'll go get us something to eat, and I'll be back in a little bit."

Sonic looked at her and gave her a smile and Katie went back to the stairway, shut the wooden door behind her, and scaled her way down to the main floor.

She stopped at Angel's stall and got a couple of sections of hay and opened the feeding door to Angel's feeder, and threw it in. Then made her way out of the barn. She ran up the stairs to the edge of the deck and walked to the screen door. She opened it up and walked into the kitchen to find Michelle working away on the dirty dishes. Michelle stopped cleaning and looked towards the young girl, "There you are, are you still hungry?"

"Yeah, do you think you can make up two dishes, one for now and one for later?"

Michelle gave a little giggle, "I see you're really hungry," she set down the dish and went to the refrigerator to grab some food to make Katie her big breakfast, "sure thing young lady, but why don't you go change clothes and I'll call you down when it's ready."

Katie looked at herself and saw that she had little pieces of grass and some of Angel's fur, and also some bright blue strands of fur from Sonic, "Okay, thanks Michelle." And she quickly ran up to her room to change.

OoO

"Katie! Your food is ready!" Michelle yelled from the kitchen as she put the last of the food in a container.

Katie came down the stairs wearing a brown short sleeved shirt that had a barrel racer and rider in darker brown and said, '3 barrels 2 hearts 1 dream' on it. Her pants were a pair of wranglers for women and hugged every curve of her legs then, tapered towards the bottom.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Michelle hand her a bag full of containers that were filled with eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns, and a few pieces of toast. "I figured you were gonna eat up in the loft so I put the food in containers so you don't spill any on your way up. You still have plates and silverware up there don't you?"

Katie thought for a moment, "Yep," she grabbed the bag that was in front of her, "Thanks Michelle."

Michelle gave her a smile, "No problem, missy." Michelle liked to call Katie 'missy' ever since she was a little girl. Katie made her way to the screen door, her tennis shoes making squeaking noises with each stride. She hoped from the deck to the ground and made her way back into the barn. She trotted her way up to the stairway and began the climb. She came up to the door and opened it. Sonic was still sitting on the ledge and he looked over when he heard the door creak open. He saw Katie walk through holding a bag of containers and he also saw that she changed clothes.

He saw that there were a lot of containers filled with food and his nose didn't lie to him, they all smelt good. "Is that all for us?"

Katie close the door a little and looked at the bags, "Yeah, I told her to make me some for right now and some for later. And this is what she gave me. Hold on and I'll make you up a plate. How does eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns and toast sound?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen to make their food up.

Sonic looked into the kitchen and saw her reaching up and getting a couple of plates, "Sounds delicious." He looked out the widow to the scenery below. And in a few moments he smelt food in front of him and turned his head to see Katie holding two plates that had everything Michelle made. She handed him one and he gratefully took it, "Thanks, Katie." Katie sat down on the ledge next to him and started on her plate, and he did the same.

They were both nearly done with their food, when Sonic's ears perked up and his head turned to the doorway that led to the stairs. Katie almost put some food in her mouth when she saw Sonic snap his head to the side. She looked at him and he was staring at something and wasn't breaking eye contact. She turned her head in that same direction and froze.

There stand in the doorway leaning against the frame was Dallas, "So Katie, who's your friend?"

OoO

A/N: Don't worry guys this isn't the end of chapter two, but how do you like it so far? Please tell me, I would really appreciate it. And I'm letting you know right now, I'm basically a walking horse encyclopedia, so if there's something in the story that makes you so confused, then just ask me and I'll tell you. Yes, I thought that it would be nice to have Sonic on a horse ranch, I mean come on wouldn't it be funny to see Sonic trying to ride a horse…hmmm...gets an idea and makes a toothy grin well, I'll be back in a little while, and remember to tell me what you think, whether it's in an e-mail or a review, trust me quotes Sonic 'I don't bite.'

**UPDATE(2/5/08): **I know I'm sorry I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger. But this is where I wanted to end the second chapter, also my fingers are cramping from typing so much. So please tell me what you think.


	3. Reunited

_I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog or company in any way, they belong to their rightful owners._

**UPDATE(3/6/2008): **Chapter three is finally done, _starts clapping, _yay me. It's not as long as the last one but pretty close.

OoO

**Sonic the Hedgehog (Part 3)**

Reunited

"Dallas!" Katie she shouted with fear and surprise coating his name. Her eyes were wide and she had a look on her face that screamed 'busted'. She didn't even hear him come up the stairs, but obviously Sonic did. Exactly how long had he been there? "I thought you and Steve went with dad to the track?" She asked then looked at Sonic who was looking back at her. How was she gonna get out of this one?

"Nope, I thought I'd stay behind and see who it was that you and Angel took off with this morning." He had a smug look on his face that said 'Oh yeah, you're busted'. His eyes wandered to the blue hedgehog sitting on the frame, "Now, I know you can talk, so, what's your name?"

Sonic looked up at Katie who just sighed in defeat and nodded her head. So, he set his feet on the ground and put his plate where he was sitting and stood up tall looking towards Dallas. Sonic figured that he would show this guy that he could do more than just talk.

The first thing Dallas noticed on him was that he had bright white vet wrap around his left leg, just above the knee, "I see your also wounded."

Sonic looked at him with a toothy smile and immediately, Dallas regretted saying those words. A bright blue streak was seen flying across the room and stopped right in front of Dallas. Dallas was a little shocked to see the blue furred hedgehog right in front of him when a second ago he was standing over by Katie. He took a step back from the wind that Sonic stirred up, and looked at Sonic with astonishment painted on his face. How could he be standing next to Katie and in the blink of an eye he was right in front of him, smirking. He looked at Katie and she looked back at him, she knew that he was fast, Dallas just had to figure it out the hard way. He looked back down to see Sonic still smirking. When he thought this day couldn't get any weirder, Sonic bumped it up, "You're a fast little critter aren't you?"

Sonic folded his arms realizing that Dallas judged him on his mobility just because he had a wound, "Just because I'm wounded doesn't mean I can't run." Sonic stated matter-of-factly.

Dallas laughed, "I see that you and Katie are gonna get along great. So do you have a name?" He looked down to Sonic still not getting an answer to his question.

Sonic unfolded his arms and smiled, "Yeah I have a name, it's Sonic the Hedgehog." By this time Katie made her way over to the both of them, and looked at Sonic's white bandage that was turning red fast, "Sonic, your wound opened again!" She told him with worry in her voice. He looked down to the bandage and realized she was right. Feeling a jolt of pain rush up his spine, he squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth to concentrate on something besides the sudden feeling. His blue quills stood up from him tensing his muscles as he stood there stiff as a board. A darkness started to chase him and he tried his best to keep away from it but it was no use, it trapped him in a thick blanket of ebony. The blanket consumed him and he lost control of his body. Not having enough strength to stand he fell to the floor. Dallas realized what had happened and reacted quickly. Throwing his hands under Sonic he caught the hedgehog before he touched the ground.

"What happened?!" Katie yelled wondering how he just fell like that. She was really getting worried over him, why would he have these big bursts of energy, then in the blink of an eye he would be out like a light. _'It's gotta be something that happened when he busted through Eggman's machine.' _

Dallas caught his balance and stood up holding Sonic in his arms, "He's alright…he's just unconscious," He looked at Katie, "mind telling me what happened and how he got this way?" Katie looked up at him and nodded, "But first we need to get him taken care of. Lay him down on the couch and I'll go get some supplies." She ran into the kitchen and Dallas stood there with an unconscious Sonic in his arms. Looking down to the wounded hedgehog he couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he watched Sonic going through a great deal of pain. Doing as was asked, he walked over and laid Sonic on the couch, putting his head on a pillow. Dallas stood there and stared at Sonic wondering what he could do for him, but nothing came to mind. It was like watching someone die and knowing that there was nothing you could do to help. Fortunately, Sonic wasn't dying but he sure felt like he was. Sonic tensed with another wave of pain and clenched his white fists together. Dallas knew that Katie knew exactly what happened to him and how she could help, but he didn't have the answers, so for now he would do what she told him to do to help.

Soon, Katie came out of the kitchen with a bowl, warm water, and a cloth in it. She also had some more medicine to rub in the wound and some liquid Motrin, to subside the pain he was going through. She made her way to the couch and Dallas side stepped so that Katie could begin her work. The main question going through her head was why this wound just wouldn't heal, while the other was almost done healing and looked like just a scratch. She took in a deep breath as she put a towel under his leg and started unwrapping it. Dallas sat on the coffee table watching and seeing if she needed any help, but she looked like she knew what she was doing. She undid the blood soaking wrap and threw it in the trash next to the coffee table. The gauze pad that separated the wound from view was all red indicating that the wound had opened completely. She pulled off the pad and put it in the trash. Dallas gasped, the only time he'd seen wounds like that is when one of the horses decides to go through a fence. Katie turned to Dallas seeing that he put up a hand to cover his mouth.

"Believe me, it was much worse." Katie told him then took the cloth and pulled it out of the water. She took it in both hands and held it over the bowl and started to squeeze the excess water out. The water dribbled to the bowl making a splashing noise.

Dallas couldn't believe how that wound would've been worse. It was still pretty deep and blood crusted at the edges. Blood started to run down his leg and onto the towel below, soaking in. Katie took the now damp towel and started to clean all the blood and dirt from it. Sonic started to stir a little when he felt someone working on the wound. He opened his eyes and looked to the side to see Dallas sitting on the table. Dallas was busy watching Katie and didn't notice that Sonic was awake until he heard Sonic suck in air through his teeth when Katie applied the medicine. He could handle the sting that the medicine made but, he just didn't expect it. Katie and Dallas looked at Sonic, and Sonic could tell that Katie was worried for him, she reminded him of Amy whenever he got injured. She looked back to the wound and put the gauze pad on it.

"You alright there, Sonic?" He looked over to see Dallas looking back at him. Sonic could basically see all the questions running through the guys head.

Sonic started to sit up, "Yeah, I'll be fine." He looked down to his wound now being covered by black vet wrap. "I wouldn't say I've had worse, but I'm used to getting scraped up." Katie looked back at Sonic when she was all done, "Thanks, Katie. Again." She smiled back at him, he was so kind to her and was more than grateful that she was taking care of him. Never before had she met anyone like him, and not because he was a blue, talking, hedgehog, but because he was so generous.

"No problem, Sonic. I'm always here to help." She got up and sat the supplies on the table, "Although Sonic, I think you should lay off going your fastest until that's healed." Sonic wasn't one to argue with someone when he knew they were right. Except for Knuckles, he would argue with him even when he knew Knuckles was right on the nose about something, he loved getting under the echidna's skin. Sonic, had no idea why it wasn't healing. Normally he would be up on his feet right now and exploring everything and anything he could, but he couldn't even run across the room without completely blacking out. Did it have something to do with the energy he went through or was it just because of him? He moved his legs over the side of the couch and relaxed trying to get some of his energy back. Maybe if he got a power ring, he would go back to normal. But then he realized, what if he was the only one that got transported here? He started to wander off and think about his friends and how they were doing and if they were alright. What would he do without his friends? When would he see them again? All of these questions going off in his head like fireworks. Katie looked over to him and saw his facial features turn from pain to sadness.

Dallas stood up and walked over to the TV and turned on the news, there was supposed to be something on about the upcoming race in one week. He turned back around to see Katie sitting down next to Sonic, asking him questions. Something was bothering the hedgehog greatly.

"Sonic? Is something the matter?" Katie looked over to him and put a hand on his back. Sonic looked at her with worry and sadness on his features.

"Not really. I'm…just thinking about my friends and if they got teleported here like me or if they're back home wondering where I am. I'm also wondering if I'm the only one here." He said closing his eyes, thinking about everyone and if he'll ever see them again. She started to rub up and down his back, fur and quills sticking out through her fingers, "Don't worry Sonic, we're here with you." A smile graced her lips as she said those words to him. She really meant it, she would be there to help him out. But she was also wondering about his friends too, because if he was brought here then maybe, just maybe, his friends were brought here too.

Dallas walked over and sat on the edge of the coffee table looking at Sonic and Katie, "So, am I gonna get the answers I need or what?" He said looking at the two. Sonic nodded his head and began telling him everything that he told Katie.

OoO

Just above the rising buildings a purple bi-plane soars over the tops with it's riders. They are watching from the sky trying to get a better view of where they landed after the accident.

"Do you think Sonic's alright?" a pink hedgehog asked as she was stroking an unconscious Cream in her lap. Amy was worried over finding Cream and Cheese but not finding Sonic. She figured that if they found these two that they would find Sonic since he was with them when Chaos Control happened.

A red echidna stood on the plane's right wing looking at the scenery below. "I'm sure Sonic's alright, he's though enough to withstand whatever comes his way." Knuckles looked past all the buildings and saw open land with a few houses here and there and smirked. He pointed towards that direction and looked at Tails, "My best guess is that he's running around somewhere that way." Tails followed Knuckles finger and smiled. Plenty of open space, of course that's where Sonic would most likely be. Tons of room to run and beautiful scenery, Sonic's two favorite things. So he turned the plane in that direction and made their way out to the farmland. Tails was hoping that Sonic got transported here with them, he didn't know what he would do with out his best friend.

OoO

Two horses running through a wide open pasture looking for the broodmares and their foals. Looking closer a young cowboy is seen riding a tall black gelding and next to him is a young girl and the rider behind her a young blue hedgehog. They're galloping the big 250 acre pasture trying to find all the horses so they could round them up and run them into the round-up pasture.

After Sonic got done telling Dallas about himself, Dallas's phone rang and on the other side was Brandon, Katie's father, telling Dallas that him and Katie need to go and get the broodmares and their foals because it's time to wean them. Katie was told this and was a little skeptical. On any other day she would be down on Angel the moment she was told about it but, today, wasn't a normal day.

Sonic offered to go with them and Katie told him she didn't want him running. So then he offered to ride with her instead. Katie agreed and said that he will have a better time holding on because she'll need to saddle up Angel if they were gonna be rounding up.

So here they were and once again Katie and Sonic were riding Angel bridle-less. They were headed for the gulley, where the mares usually were in the morning. Dallas was riding the ranch's top gelding, Bullet, while Katie was riding the top mare. Bullet was the top gelding, but was not trained to ride bridle-less. Instead the 7 year old gelding had to have a bit in his mouth. Dallas had his trusty rope attached to his right hip and Katie had the same. The ropes bouncing every time the horses took a leap forward.

Sonic was happy, because he would get to see how good Katie's riding skills were. He knew she was a good rider, from the morning, but they weren't wrangling up horses then. He was just hoping that he would be able to hang on. From what he was told sometimes even the best of riders are thrown off when doing something like this.

The two horses came up the edge of a hill that sloped down into the gulley. They all looked down and sure enough, at the bottom were all the mares and their foals. The foals ages ranged from 5 months to 4 months, and most of them being Thoroughbreds, were more than half the size of their mothers. Sonic looked at the rather large herd, he guessed that there were over 30 horses down in the pit of the gulley. He watched as one by one they all looked up to them. Katie and Dallas looked at each other and said 'Let's go!' and they both nudged their horse and gave loud clicks and Angel and Bullet started down the side of the hill towards the group.

They were heading towards the group and got within 150 feet of the first horse and split up. Katie took Angel to the right while Dallas took Bullet to the left and together they circled the group to get behind them to herd them forward. Once behind the herd Dallas and Katie grabbed a hold of their ropes and began slapping them against their legs making a loud crackling noise. The horses heard this and started running away from the noise. Katie and Dallas saw that they were running up the side of the hill and knew that they were headed in the right direction. They started running up the side of the hill with the horses and Katie had Angel get ahead of Bullet so that she could guide them back to the ranch. Sonic was amazed at how much effort it took to do this. He watched as Katie and Dallas were working the herd. He would've been able to help if he hadn't told Katie he wouldn't run.

Katie got in front of the herd and they followed her, running through the open pasture towards their destination. Sonic turned his head around to see all the horses running with them, the foals next to their mothers and in the back he could see Dallas driving them forward. This was an amazing sight, and felt like he was actually in the herd. He watched as the mares and their foals worked their long legs to keep up the pace. Muscles rolling under the different colored skins. Manes and tails whipping through the wind. Hooves beating at the ground like rolling thunder. He smiled at the beautiful picture the horses were creating. Then suddenly he heard something that sounded all to familiar. The horses heard this too but thought it was something that was going to attack them. The horses started running off in different directions and Katie had to stop her horse. Dallas ran up to Katie and Sonic and stood next to them, watching their work running to different sides of the pasture.

Sonic looked up from his seat and saw a purple bi-plane flying overhead, "The Tornado!" He shouted glad to see it here, and knew that if it was here then Tails was diffidently here.

Katie looked behind him, "You mean that's your plane?"

Dallas looked at him from his perch then up to the plane, "Well, then we better go get their attention." Sonic looked towards Dallas. He thought that he would be mad at them for breaking up the herd.

"Yup," Katie said and leaned forward, grabbing hold of the horn, "let's go Angel! After that plane!" Katie gave Angel a good bump in the side and Angel took a big leap and was after the plane. Dallas picking up the pace, short behind them.

Sonic noticed that the plane was getting ahead of them, "Katie, we'll never be able to catch them and I can't run fast enough to keep up with them."

"Don't worry we'll catch 'em," She smiled and knew what would happen after she said her next few words, "Angel, let's show them your wings!" Immediately Angel picked up the pace, her legs moving faster under her gaining more ground with each giant stride. Angel loved to hear those words, because she knew that she would do what she loved to do best…run. Sonic heard Katie say this before and thought nothing of it, but when he heard it this time he knew exactly what she meant. Angel was moving so fast and even though she didn't have any wings, it felt like her feet weren't even touching the ground. They soon caught up with the plane and were practically underneath it. Both the riders looked up to it while Angel kept following the shadow in front of her that the plane was creating.

Sonic realized now was the best time to get their attention and knew the only way he could, "Katie, you might want to plug your ears." Katie did as she was told and put her hands over her ears. Sonic put his fingers to his lips and whistled as loud as he could. Angel's ears pinned back from the sound of the whistle, but she didn't let it disturb her pace.

Up on the plane the three conscious riders heard this and wondered where it came from. Knuckles looked down and saw a horse keeping up with the plane. How this was possible, he didn't know. Then he looked closer and saw that the horse had two riders, a girl, by the looks of it, and behind her was…

"Hey guys, look who decided to finally show his face." he said to the others.

Tails and Amy looked over the edge of the plane to see the same thing. "SONIC!" they both shouted with joy.

Sonic smiled when he heard his name come from them. Katie looked up at the plane and smiled too knowing that Sonic found his friends, "Hey guys! Miss me!" he shouted back up to them knowing they could hear every word he said.

Katie looked at Sonic from the corner of her eye, "Sonic tell them to follow us." Sonic looked to at her and nodded, "Tails! Follow us!" He knew that Tails would follow him and didn't need to hear it. Tails lowered the plane to the ground, but not too low as to hit the oncoming trees. Sonic mentally sighed seeing all his friends in the Tornado. Katie looked up to the others and smiled then looked forward to guide Angel and the followers back to the barn.

Dallas wasn't far behind and he loosened up on the reins and Bullet caught up with Angel. And together the two horses and the plane made it's way to the ranch. Dallas figured they would go get the horses later.

OoO

Up at the house, a purple bi-plane sat in the middle of the gray pavement in front of the house. While it's passengers were in the living part of the barn getting acquainted with each other.

"My name's Katie and this is Dallas." she said looking at the others in front of her. They were in the living room standing across from each other. Katie and Dallas on one side, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles standing on the other, while Sonic was sitting on the couch with a still unconscious Cream next to him.

"I'm Tails." He said gesturing to himself.

"I'm Amy, Sonic's girlfriend." She said with hearts in her eyes. Katie looked over to Sonic, who had his eyes shut and was shaking his head in embarrassment, and giggled.

"And I'm Knuckles." He said in a gruff tone and folding his arms.

Katie noticed he wasn't very happy and looked at Tails and Amy, "What's with Mr. Sunshine?" pointing her thumb towards Knuckles. Sonic, Tails, and Amy giggled seeing Knuckles temper rise at her remark.

He glared at her and realized that she must've learned her wise cracks from Sonic. Little did he know that she does that all the time.

Amy looked over to Sonic and realized that his leg was wrapped, "Sonic your hurt." she said putting her hand to her mouth.

Sonic looked down to his leg that was resting on the coffee table, "Yeah, but Katie's been taking care of me."

Amy looked up to her, "Thank you, Katie, for watching after Sonic."

Katie smiled at Amy, "No problem," Then looked over to Cream who had a sleeping Cheese on top of her, "I just wish I could do something to help her."

They all looked over to Cream, hoping that she'll wake up soon, "You're all welcome to stay here if you'd like. Sonic said that he wants to." She looked over to him and grinned, "I think he likes it here because he can get as much food as he wants."

They all started laughing at her remark. Sonic laughed a little at himself, he was surprised that she was learning so much about him and his friends so fast. He stopped laughing when another burst of pain hit him, luckily not as hard as the last. He clenched his fists against the couch and leaned his head back. Katie stopped laughing and looked over to him. The others saw this and Katie saw something on the table she forgot to give him. Walking over she grabbed the bottle and the measuring cup and poured the orange liquid in it. She handed the small cup to him, "Sonic, here maybe this will help." he looked at the cup and then decided that she knew what she was doing and hopefully if his hunch was right this would help with the pain. He took the cup and poured the sweet liquid down his throat.

Tails looked at Katie, "What is that stuff?" he asked smelling the sweetness that came from the bottle Katie was holding.

She looked back to him, "It's medicine that will helps subside the pain that Sonic's been feeling." She looked back to Sonic and took the empty cup from him. She sat down next to him just incase he needed anything else.

"So, what exactly happened inside Eggman's base?" Knuckles asked a little annoyed by the fact that he was in this strange place. The Master Emerald needed to be protected, instead it's sitting at the shrine just waiting to be taken by whomever wants it.

Sonic looked up to the red echidna, "Listen, Knuckles, it's not my fault that we were transported here. All I did was try to stop Eggman from using the Chaos Emeralds."

Knuckles was angry with Sonic by this point; of course it was his fault they were here. There are a lot of things that he could be doing right now besides hanging in a barn with an arrogant hedgehog and people he doesn't know, "Well, whatever you did caused Chaos Control, and now the Master Emerald is defenseless. YOU'RE THE REASON WE'RE STUCK HERE!" Knuckles said, fists clenched and spikes pointed toward Sonic. He was going to put him in a shape that would be a lot worse than Eggman did.

Sonic, being the fast devil that he was, jumped with not a moment to spare and landed over by the door. He grinned at Knuckles which only made him madder. Seeing that he hooked Knuckles attention he ran down the stairs and headed for the barn doors, brining up pieces of straw and hay that was lying in the aisle.

Knuckles gritted his teeth, Sonic pushed him over the limit, which wasn't very hard to do, "GET BACK HERE YOU SPINELESS HEDGEHOG!" he screamed as he ran down the stairs after the hedgehog. Figuring Sonic was injured he wouldn't be getting very far.

Everybody watched as the two ran out of the room. "Here they go again." Tails said as him and Amy made their way down the stairs to follow the fighters. Katie and Dallas looked at each other and Dallas scooped up Cream, incase she woke up and didn't find anyone. They both made the journey down the stairs and ran outside to see Knuckles in a fighting stance and Sonic with his fists up, ready to block Knuckles attacks. This reminded Katie of boxing matches but, these two could do some major damage if provoked to it.

She walked next to Amy and Tails who were sitting there watching the to two go at it. Dallas was short behind them with Cream sleeping in his arms.

Knuckles punched at Sonic and Sonic easily dodged. And, thus began the fight. Katie was amazed at how these two weren't even breaking out into a sweat. Never before had she seen two people fight like them, but then again she never saw anything like them. Sonic dodged another of Knuckles attacks and was readying an attack for the echidna. "Shouldn't we be trying to stop them?" she said astonished that they kept at it even though there were others around them.

Amy looked up at her, "Good luck with that. They'll stop fighting when Sonic says he hates to run."

Katie looked down at her then back to the fight going on. "Don't worry they'll stop fighting..." a loud crash was heard, "eventually…" he sighed, knowing that this wasn't something new.

Katie figured that they knew Sonic and Knuckles better so she would just have to stand back and watch, no matter how much she didn't like it.

They kept at it for a couple more minutes, throwing punches and swift kicks. Each dodging the others attacks. Not one of them breaking out into a sweat while dancing on the gray pavement. Kunckles threw a spiked punch to Sonic and on reaction he sprang upwards on perfectly oiled joints. He landed in front of the group, an d strikes a fighters stance. Knuckles recovers from his missed attack and faces the blue hedgehog. Sonic readys for an attack to counter Kunckles'. His knees flex and are ready to spring forward, but lock up when a figure appears in front of him.

Katie saw her moment and ran in between the two fighters. It was a risk, but she was willing to take it. Standing a few feet from Sonic, arms stretched out, staring at him. Amy and Tails couldn't believe what was happening right in front of their eyes. This human girl actually broke up one of the many fights between Knuckles and Sonic. Nobody was ever brave enough to do it.

"You guys need to stop," Katie said switching views from one to the other, "Sonic, you don't need to get banged up anymore than you already are." Her arms fell to her sides and was having a starring contest with Sonic. Chocolate orbs locked on green ones. She was trying to get her point across, even if it meant having something as childish as a starring contest. That wound in his leg didn't need to be opened again over a stupid argument.

Nothing was breaking their concentration. Sonic wanted to fight but Katie didn't want him to. She was worried about his wound because, if him just running across the room could make him pass out, then she'd hate to see what would happen if he got into a fight. She was not going to back down from this.

Dallas mentally chuckled as he watched the hedgehog to human stare-down. It reminded him of all the times he had a contest with Katie. She normally won, and he was betting that she wouldn't lose to a hedgehog. A movement in his arms brought him from his thoughts. Looking down, cream was starting to wake up. She had been awake when Sonic and Knuckles started to fight, and heard the little conversations they were having. But, when she heard somebody she didn't recognize, stop the fight, she knew she had to get up.

She rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes to see Sonic and Knuckles and a young human girl between them. Black wrap was on Sonic's leg indicating that he was wounded. Seeing that Sonic wanted to still fight even though he was wounded. She didn't want to see him get hurt anymore; she hates fighting and tries to avoid it.

"Please stop fighting." She said weakly to them. This got everyone's attention, except for Dallas. All eyes went to her and were glad she was alright. Sonic looked back to Katie, and her to him. Standing up straight he looked her in the eyes, then smiled and winked. Katie smiled back to him, knowing she won this round.

"Alright, I'll stop fighting. But don't get worried over me, I'm just fine." He said kindly to her, Keeping track in his head; Katie 1, Sonic 0.

Katie, being satisfied with the results turned around to Knuckles, who looked back to her, "Knuckles, can you please lay off the head to head combat with Sonic? At least until he's healed, then you two can duke it out until you're blue in the face."

A smirk crept on his muzzle and he looked at Sonic who was looking back at him glaring with an eyebrow cocked. Katie looked at Sonic and realized why Knuckles smiled when she said that.

She sighed, "That's not what I meant."

He looked back to her with that smile still plastered on his face, and she shook her head, _he's hopeless…_ she thought.

Knuckles didn't know how long that would last, with that smart mouth of Sonic's. But, he shook his head in agreement, and looked away, ashamed that he let a measly human stop his fight.

Being satisfied that Knuckles was on the right page, for now, she sight in content. "Good, because, Sonic, you'll be needing all the rest you can get." This remark got everyone's attention.

"Why do you say that Katie?" Amy asked. Of course they knew Sonic had to get plenty of rest but why on earth did Katie have to voice it?

"Because," she looked at Sonic, "if you, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese are all here…then…doesn't that mean…?" she asked trailing off. All the other started to think what she could mean. Then Sonic's features changed to fear as he realized what Katie was trying to point out.

"Eggman's here too!" he shouted. He knew this could mean trouble if Katie's hunch was right. But then again why wouldn't he be here? After all he was in the same room as him, Cream, and Cheese, and they're all here.

Everyone's face went to shock, realizing that Sonic and Katie must be right. Eggman _is _in Katie's world.

OoO

Out in a wide open field that was filled with cheat grass, and sage brush here and there, stood a gigantic tower. It looked like it had basically been dropped out of the sky and made a small crater around it from the impact. It was out in an open BLM pasture. Far away from Boise, and the only close residents that were around were some grazing cows.

Inside, three dark figures stand at a screen that pops up picture of the outside. All that could be seen is open pasture and rolling hills. A white gloved hand pushed up on a small remote and the camera started going higher. In the distant a bunch of structures are seen. The hand then moves over to two small buttons, a finger presses the green one on top. And the camera zooms in revealing tall buildings about 50 miles from where they were seated. A smile was formed under the bushy, brown mustache. Evil intentions were forming in his hairless head.

"So we were teleported here by Chaos Control, eh?" he asked, taking his hand of the controls, happy with what he found out. He turned in his swivel chair and faced his two robots. His belly was plump from him sitting, and he was a fairly tall man. He grinned at his two creations, "I will continue my Eggman Empire here."

OoO

A/N (3/5/2008): This chapter isn't done yet, I'm just posting it up to show you that I am not dead, and that I'm still working on this story.

**UPDATE (3/6/2008): **It's done! I know, I know, another cliff hanger, _chuckles to self,_ I'm so mean. _Clears throat, _yes, well, chapter 4 will be up soon.

Sonic: No it wont.

Blu: _Glares at Sonic, _And why not?

Sonic: Because you're too busy with your horse shows this month.

Blu: Oh right…

Sonic: _Rolls eyes, _Just give them a date when you will update next.

Blu: Right! I will try to update by the end of next month, if not sooner. I get bored as hell in between classes at the shows, so I always bring my trusty notebook.

Sonic: Looks like she can't leave home without me. _Starts gloating. _

Blu: _Rolls eyes, _Until next time…See ya! Now if you excuse me…I have a little blue ra…I mean…hedgehog, to take care of.


End file.
